


It's A Long Way Down

by alexanyhammyham14



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fluff, Hastur is an asshole to poor Raphael, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), I'm obsessed with Good Omens, I'm so sorry for this, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Smut, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), i wrote this in french class and in algebra during school, just sadness, my poor children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanyhammyham14/pseuds/alexanyhammyham14
Summary: It seemed like a long way down. Well, to him, at least. Maybe it wasn’t. But it very well could’ve been. To most angels, the thought of the fall was terrifying, others thought of it as just a cannonball into a pool. But not a pool of water, one that is ready to cool anyone off on a hot summer’s day. No, a pool of lava. Lava and fire- scarier than that of a house fire, or a volcano eruption. But this wasn’t just regular lava and fire, it was hellfire; something that could burn the purity of an angel in a fraction of a second.A Pre-Fall/Post-Fall fic of the Demon Crowley and the mourning of the Principality Aziraphale.





	1. Chapter 1: The Witness of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my buddy Isa who never fails to send me really good GO fics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+buddy+Isa+who+never+fails+to+send+me+really+good+GO+fics).

> Whaaaaat? Alex is back with a fic? It's more likely than you think ;)
> 
> Anyway, I'm a little obsessed with Good Omens right now and I've devoted too much time to the show, I watch it every Friday now. Aziraphale is my gentle angel boyo and I love everything about the characters.
> 
> Soooo, I decided to write some angst! I'm sorry in advance. I really hope you enjoy!!

It seemed like a long way down. 

Well, to him, at least. Maybe it wasn’t. But it very well could’ve been. 

To most angels, the thought of the fall was terrifying, others thought of it as just a cannonball into a pool. But not a pool of water, one that is ready to cool anyone off on a hot summer’s day. No, a pool of lava. Lava and fire- scarier than that of a house fire, or a volcano eruption. But this wasn’t just regular lava and fire, it was hellfire; something that could burn the purity of an angel in a fraction of a second.

As the young principality looked over the cloud and into the deep, dark void, tears sprung into his eyes. He clutched the fabric over his chest, taking deep, ragged breaths. He’d just witnessed one of the most awful things any angelic body could’ve witnessed.

An angel falling.

However, this wasn’t just any angel that had just fallen. 

This was someone whom the principality knew well. Maybe a little too well. This angel- well, demon now, he supposed- was his friend, his best friend- his lover. The new demon was the only one who kept the angel happy, possibly that only one who cared for him…

He fell in defeat, pounding his fist against the cloud he’d been looking over for the last… goodness, he didn’t even know how many minutes he’d been there for. He looked up at the sky, which now seemed to be a dull, blurry blue color (the color of the sky could also be a result of the tears that were dulling all the life and light in his eyes), and let out a strangled sob.

“He didn’t do anything!!” He cried out in a loud, hoarse voice, “he just wanted to know more! He was your precious servant!! He made the stars, the constellations, and you sent him to the Pit?! Why would you do that! Why! Why…” he sobbed, now curled on the cloud in a fetal position, mumbling to himself that the fallen angel would be okay. He was going to be okay… wasn’t he?

As he stood up on shaky legs once more, he took one more glance over the edge of the cloud as more tears slid down his pink, chubby cheeks. He breathed out a quiet, “protect him, God. Protect your creation…” and then turned to leave with a deep, agonizing pain in his heart.

Never in Aziraphale’s life would he ever think he would lose his Raphael in such an anguishing manner.


	2. Chapter 2: The Victim of the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing he felt was pain. And heat. Lots of heat. Goodness gracious, why was it so hot in here?
> 
> We now move to the perspective of the Fallen Archangel, Raphael, who'd just fallen before his favorite principality. What will happen in Hell for the poor ex-angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhh chapters back to back? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> No, I'll be posting chapters daily now, since I have the whole fic in a Word doc. Get ready!
> 
> Love yall

The first thing he felt was pain. And heat. Lots of heat. Goodness gracious, why was it so hot in here?

He opened his eyes and groaned softly, placing his hand on his forehead. He turned his head after sitting up to examine the dark room, seeing that there wasn’t a lot happening. It was nothing like the light, beautiful and bustling place that he’d previously been in.

He winced. By god, did that fall hurt. He hadn’t felt such pain in his life. Suddenly, he let out a strangled cry and arched his back. He swung his head around to see what the matter was. His face displayed utter shock- more so horror. The soft and beautiful wings he’d once owned were now tarnished; a disgusting charcoal color. They looked broken as well. They very well could’ve been, seeing as though they were out of whack, crooked.

He then looked to the sky and saw a head, poked out from the cloud from which he’d fallen from. They locked eyes for a moment until the principality left. Tears flowed from his eyes now, and he suddenly grew anxious and terrified.

The demon stood and frantically looked around, crying out for somebody, just anybody, who could help. But… he resorted to looking up and screaming, “Angel! Angel, please save me!!” as he sobbed, “my Angel…”

His new yellow snake eyes shone with tears and he couldn’t take this anymore. He needed his Angel. And he needed to get out of here. But he couldn’t, could he?

Raphael felt stuck. And he was. He was a Fallen Angel now, a demon. He would never see the beautiful light of Heaven again. Hell was the place that he, unfortunately, resigned in. And in no way was he going to see his Angel ever again-

But was that conclusion true?

“Aziraphale…” Raphael muttered, retracting his broken wings against his back as he clutched his hand over his chest, “oh, my Aziraphale…”

He fell down on the cold, dirty ground again and shifted in the black ash, which was now seeming to stick to his skin, making it dirty and gross. He sorrowfully, and absentmindedly, began to draw hearts in the ash with his shaking finger, muttering “Angel” continuously until he laid on his side and fell asleep.

That evening, both the angel and the demon didn’t sleep. And they never stopped thinking about each other, or that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This fic is so much fun to write!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Alex


	3. Chapter 3: The Mourning of the Principality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale stared at his lap, his hands were trembling, and he didn’t even notice, or care, for that matter.
> 
> It’d been a week since Raphael’s Fall and the fragile angel had isolated himself since then. He hadn’t paid much attention to the things happening around him.
> 
> Here we flip back to Aziraphale's perspective to allow us to check up on how the principality is taking care of himself after his dear Raphael's Fall.
> 
> But is he really taking care of himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOOOOOD MORNING, G A Y M E R S.
> 
> Chapter three is here! I really do hope you enjoyed the previous chapter.
> 
> We're back to Azira here (everyone's favorite little marshmallow angel uwu). I wonder how he feels after Raphael's Fall. The poor thing :(

Aziraphale stared at his lap, his hands were trembling, and he didn’t even notice, or care, for that matter.

It’d been a week since Raphael’s Fall and the fragile angel had isolated himself since then. He hadn’t paid much attention to the things happening around him. He’d numbly gone about his business in aiding with creation, but he broke down when he was midway through constructing a new animal or flower or observing somebody else create the constellations.

The constellations aren’t your job, you foolish angel, he thought to himself, it’s Raphael’s. Don’t take his job!

He didn’t dare say it aloud, though. He most likely would’ve been in trouble for saying that to somebody working so closely with the Almighty on one of the many beautiful things She had instructed every angel in Heaven to complete.

Up until then, almost every angelic being residing in Heaven knew why the shy little principality was so miserable; Aziraphale and Raphael were known at the not-so-intimate couple, that were deeply in love with each other, but refused to show their affection in public spaces.

But, because of this fact, Aziraphale was never familiar with any of the other beings. This meant that he didn’t have any other angels to associate with- he had no other friends… which made him even more miserable on the inside. 

The principality looked up from his lap and wiped his swollen red eyes, which stung because of the numerous tears that were produced. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“I should’ve jumped in after him…” he whispered to himself, sobs now bubbling in the back of his throat. He then plopped his head in his hands and tried to steady his breath, but it was no use. 

Aziraphale had never felt so alone and desperate in all his time in heaven. Normally, he would’ve been with Raphael around this time, maybe flying around with his lover, or playing hide and seek in the clouds (Azira prided himself in being Heaven’s best hider in rounds of hide and seek). Or the two could’ve been reading some scrolls together, or even better.

Raphael could’ve been showing Azira the beautiful stars that he was creating with his beautiful, soft hands. He’d been there for the creation of Alpha Centauri, Raphael’s pride and joy- and it was created specifically for Aziraphale, and nobody else.

After he calmed down a little bit, the angel slowly stood from where he was sitting and left the room, rubbing his arm gently. It was a bit chilly tonight. He wrapped his wings around himself to try to receive some sort of warmth, but it was no use. The cool air got to him. It almost made him cry again. 

He knew that if Raphael were still here with him, he would’ve wrapped him in his soft wings and held him close. Aziraphale closed his eyes, imagining the scenario. It then brought him tremendous comfort. And it was warm again.

“I hope you’re doing well, my dear…” Azira said to the open sky, “wherever you may be…”

As he headed toward his place of rest, the Archangel Gabriel approached him with a gentle, sympathetic smile. He knew Aziraphale’s pain. However, he wasn’t there to let him vent, he was there to share some news with him.

“Principality Aziraphale,” Gabriel’s strong voice sounded gentle suddenly, something which never happened, “I’m here to pass on a message from the Almighty.”

Aziraphale looked up to the strong angel and muttered out a, “yes, sir?”

“You’re needed on earth,” he responded, “you are to be the Angel of the Eastern Gate in the Garden of Eden. You’re to guard God’s creation for centuries to come. And you will be positioned there tomorrow.”

The angel stared at him in shock and felt very, very numb. With the widening of his eyes, he quietly exclaimed,

_“W-what…?!”___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I'm sorry. umu
> 
> Love y'all!
> 
> Alex


	4. Chapter 4: The Inducting of the Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael let out a loud cry and kicked his feet into the air. His wings spread out in surprise following the kick to his ribs. A whimper escaped his lips because his poor wings were in immense pain and he peered up at the shadowy figure, which was lingering above him in an uncomfortable fashion.
> 
> Now, we Fall from the clouds of Heaven, back to Raphael, who has now spent a long, miserable week in Hell. He then, without any choice, meets three new monarchs of Hell, where they induct him as a new demon. And Raphael isn't too pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! Chapter three was a whirlwind of emotions, wasn't it?
> 
> Here's more angst then (I'm so sorry to everyone, specifically Isa ;-;)
> 
> I promise, promise that funny content is coming! You just need to get through the sadness first. Isn't that how life works anyway?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oi, get up,” said a low voice as a sharp pain bestowed on the Fallen Angel’s side. Raphael let out a loud cry and kicked his feet into the air. His wings spread out in surprise following the kick to his ribs. A whimper escaped his lips because his poor wings were in immense pain and he peered up at the shadowy figure, which was lingering above him in an uncomfortable fashion.

Raphael carefully got to his feet and he dusted the ash off his, now dark grey, robe. He tucked his wings to his back, but the fellow demon grabbed one of them, examining it. The new demon cringed, trying desperately to not to arch his back. He felt as if he was being tortured by the devil… oh, wait…

“God, aren’t you a sissy little Fallen Angel,” spat the tall and scabbed demon before Raphael, “like, damn, I’ve never seen something like you that’s just so… squirmy.”

“And absolutely gorgeous,” spoke another demon from behind the first, “his hair certainly is spectacular. It’s a shame that he had to damage himself like this.”

The first demon clicked his tongue and dropped Raphael to the ground, who just laid down again in defeat. He felt so undetermined. He had nothing to live for anymore, anyway. So, why would he start living now?

“The name’s Hastur,” said the first demon as he sat Raphael up by tugging on the Fallen Angel’s arm, “Duke of Hell. And this is Ligur, the fellow Duke of Hell.”

“A pleasure,” Ligur responded with a lame and sarcastic bow to Raphael. The ex-Archangel glanced at Ligur, then bowed his head, not wishing to rest his eyes upon the Duke.

Hastur grabbed Raphael’s hair and tugged it back, making Raphael screech loudly. He then covered the Fallen Angel’s mouth, hissing at him, “keep your trap shut, you little shit. If you wake Lord Beezlebub, they’ll have our heads.”

"L-Lord Beezlebub…?” Raphael rasped out, confused at who exactly the person was.

“Ah! So, you _do_ speak!” exclaimed Hastur as he looked back at Ligur, who nodded and went off. He was going to fetch the prince himself. “Well, how about you meet the prince of Hell? Ligur is happy to go retrieve them. They’re always excited to meet new angels that have fallen to our own Lord.” He smirked at Raphael.__

_ _The angel nodded numbly and once more teared up. The other demon groaned loudly in annoyance, “for God sakes! Won’t you stop crying for once in your damn life?! Being a demon isn’t as hard as it is to be an angel. I was an angel once myself and y’know what? I hated it! I absolutely despised being up there, listening to that God of yours throwing us around like we were chess pieces on Her own personal chessboard!” Hastur yelled at the ex-Archangel, who now had tears spilling down his cheeks._ _

_ _“And another thing- I was damn happy to fall! In fact, I don’t miss my wings at all! They were too frilly for my liking,” he huffed, turning to look out, away from the broken eyes of the past angel, “now, I’m allowed to tempt who I want, ask how many questions I please! Without even being condemned by my Lord! Satan quite likes when I do those things, want to know why?”_ _

_ _Hastur answered when Raphael gave him a weak nod in response, “because he’s the Great Beast! The Devourer of Worlds! He feeds off the hate, lust, and anguish of Heaven and Hell. And we’re his aids in that!” He chuckled dryly, “aren’t you _glad_ to be part of that? To be part of something so sinister? I sure as heaven am!”___ _

_ _ _ _Raphael gave no reply to Hastur this time. He just stood there, taking in all the information Hastur was pouring onto him. It was too much for his liking. In fact, it was completely overbearing. He didn’t know how to handle this much in one week._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Lord Beezlebub!” Ligur announced as the two demons inched closer to Hastur and Raphael. The Fallen Angel took a close look at the apparent ‘Prince of Hell’ and shrunk back in fear. They were strange, yet terrifying, to look at._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The Prince rolled their eyes, croaking out, “you’re the new Fallen Angel, eh?” And with another nod from Raphael, they said, “you act more like a garden snake than anything else. Just look at you! It seems like you’ve been crawling on the ground for an immense amount of time.” They chuckled, and the other demons followed suit.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“A snake, hm?” Hastur smiled wickedly, “I believe that should be his True Form!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“T-True Form?” Raphael mumbled, turning his head to Hastur, then back to Beezlebub, “what’s a… True Form?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“A True Form is the body in which a demon and/or angel takes whenever there is chaos happening. Hastur’s True Form, for example, is a frog, while Ligur’s is a lizard. Any other questions? Good, don’t care to hear them.” The Prince snapped, adding, “it’s settled, you’re to have the form of a snake.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I believe that this _Archangel_ should git a new name, what do ya say?” Ligur offered to Beezlebub, who chuckled again.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They replied, “oh, this is an _Archangel_ we’re dealing with?! My, my, what a great surprise to receive from the attic!” They chirped, looking back at Raphael, “I believe that since he’s to be a snake, that Crawley is a fitting name. It’s a symbol of him living his days in the ground, crawling around and slithering, and hopefully tempting angels to fall as well.”___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Hastur and Ligur burst into hellish laugher, mocking Raph- well, _Crawley’s_ new name. They began to spit on him, kick him to the ground, and eventually began to pluck blackening feathers from Crawley’s pained wings. The two Dukes watches as the feathers fluttered into the ash around Crawley, who was also on the ground, cupping the falling feathers in his hands and cradling them sorrowfully.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As the Dukes began to walk away, still in fits of laughter, Beezlebub noticed the many white feathers on the very tips of Crawley’s wings turn to the black that they were mean to be in Hell. They smiled in satisfaction and bent down to grab Crawley’s chin in their cold hand, “I hope that we can allow you to have some fun in that new Garden She’s working on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“G…Garden?” Crawley responded, wanting to pull away from the tight grasp of the Prince, but finding no strength to do so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Why, yes, fool! The Garden in which Her hideous creations are coming into play! You’re lucky you’re to do the easy job.” They said stiffly, “and it’s a good thing your form is a snake. It shall be an even easier task for a foolish Archangel, such as yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Lord Beezlebub finally let go of Crawley and turned to leave, adding as they went, “tomorrow. Your work starts tomorrow.” They finally walked away from the newly appointed demon, softly laughing as they departed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crawley looked down at the feathers still in his shaking hands and held them close to his chest, seeking any sort of comfort from them, which he found none of. He then lifted his head; a broken smile came to his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He stood slowly once more, dropping the feathers to the ashy floor. He averted his eyes up to the sky, where he can see just the dimmest of light. Crawley stifled a laugh, speaking, “I’ll show you, God.” He giggled hysterically now, then calmly whispered,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’ll show you what I can really do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie daisies, wasn't that a fun chapter to get through?
> 
> It was longer, too! I'm glad that it was, long chapters are always the best chapters to read (not that short chapters aren't awful. They're very important to move stories along!)
> 
> Goodbye, friends!
> 
> Alex


	5. Chapter 5: The Angel in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, tomorrow came and went and soon enough a whole week passed. Both the angel and the demon hadn’t crossed paths yet, even though they were both assigned to monitor the phenomenons occurring in the Garden- in one way or another.
> 
> Accepting the work in which Gabriel had assigned him from God, Aziraphale took to the Garden, working, and hoping that he would forget about the recent events. But... could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but I do hope the last chapter was good (even if it was a bit dramatic and sad)
> 
> *yeets* have thIS- it's happier (I think)
> 
> Read on, my children.

Well, tomorrow came and went and soon enough a whole week passed. Both the angel and the demon hadn’t crossed paths yet, even though they were both assigned to monitor the phenomenons occurring in the Garden- in one way or another.

Aziraphale had been wandering around the Garden mid-day on the first day of the brand-new week, admiring all of the beautiful fruit trees and flowers, and playing with the cute little animals which God had bestowed in the land.

He concluded that all of it was good, and it really was. God had really outdone Herself, he would always internally tell himself. The principality knew that every one of God’s creatures deserved to be protected from all harm, and God had created other beings besides animals and birds and fish of the sea.

God had created human beings; that's what She called them, at least.

Aziraphale thought that these apparent human beings were queer little things. Very strange indeed. They appeared to be a lot like angelic beings, but they acted a little bit differently. God had told Azira that they had this special thing called a “soul” and after some explanation on what it was, Aziraphale understood why they were so different from beings like himself. What marvelous things they were!

Currently, the Angel of the Eastern Gate was taking a stroll through the Garden. It was a lovely, warm day and Aziraphale was quite enjoying himself as he pocked a juicy, sweet pear from one of the fruit trees. See, God had allowed him and the humans, which She'd called Adam and Eve, (a man and a woman. Aziraphale had never heard of a “man” or a “woman” (since all angels and demons weren’t assigned “genders” at their own births), to eat of every fruit tree to satisfy their hunger, with the exception of a big, beautiful apple tree in the center of the Garden. God called this tree the “Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil”. It indeed was a beautiful tree, but nobody dared to eat from it.

But Aziraphale felt something deep down that one day, Adam and Eve would disobey God. He didn’t know how, but he knew they would. He didn’t dare to say anything, for fear of getting banished from the Garden himself, so he made small talk with the humans, feasted with them and showed them how to care for God’s Creation.

He enjoyed being with the humans. It almost made him forget about the horrors of the last couple of weeks.

For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Chapter 5!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I'll see you tomorrow!
> 
> Alex


	6. Chapter 6: The Serpent in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of disobedience Aziraphale had was indeed correct. Something bad was about to happen to God’s Creation.
> 
> Among the many animals, God created all the things that creep on the ground. This included snakes. And one snake had also been assigned to keep an eye on things in the Garden.
> 
> Crawley.
> 
> We now swap back to the newly appointed demon, Crawley, who was also assigned to keep an eye on God's Creation. But what trouble will the sly serpent cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there! It's Crawley time!
> 
> Yes, most of this chapter is indeed taken from the Bible- Genesis Chapter 3, to be exact. So, if you look in that chapter, you'll see that the dialogue is almost word for word.
> 
> Happy reading!

The feeling of disobedience Aziraphale had was indeed correct. Something bad was about to happen to God’s Creation.

Among the many animals, God created all the things that creep on the ground. This included snakes. And one snake had also been assigned to keep an eye on things in the Garden.

Crawley.

The serpent was indeed one of the more complex creatures that God had created. It had the ability to slither around without being noticed, scare those who approach it, and it could kill (though killing hadn’t even been invented yet) anything that stood in its path.

Over those two weeks, Crawley had become something completely different than what he was when he fell. He’d become more careless and didn’t care what he did around others. He met the devil, became pretty close with him, and got instructions on what to do in the Garden.

Crawley’s job was to tempt the man and the woman in the Garden; they were to eat of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil.

Now, Crawley had never properly tempted anyone. He’d tried during his short time in Hell, but failed immensely, for they were all demons that knew the tricks of tempting. And from those failed attempts, Crawley learned how to be a better source of temptation. He decided to put these new tricks to the test and to carry out the task in which Satan had instructed him to do.

After spotting the woman, who was sitting under a tree and gently running her fingers through the fur of a baby fox, Crawley slithered into the same tree. He hung down from it, whispering in the ear of Eve, “did God really say to not eat the fruit from any trees in the garden?”

Step one was to confirm a lie or a truth from the victim. The woman looked up at the serpent and looked into its yellow eyes. She’d never heard any animal talk to her. This was a peculiar event. Eve replied, “She told us that we may eat of any tree except the apples of the Tree over there! She said that if we did, we would die.”

“Die?” Crawley responded, his snake tongue sticking out in disgust. Why would God even say that to them? “You certainly won’t die, child. The Tree will open your eyes, and you will be just like God! Wouldn’t that be lovely?”

Eve pondered on the question for a moment as she eyed the fruit of the Tree. She stood, saying to the serpent, “that would be lovely, indeed.”

“Then go and eat the apple,” Crawley spoke slyly, slithering away from the woman.

He then went to the top of the tree from which he appeared to Eve in and turned into his demon form again. The snake spread his pained wings (they still hurt), brushed his hair from his eyes and watched Eve eat the fruit.

He smiled wickedly.

He watched the woman offer the apple to her husband, who quarreled with her for a moment, hesitated, then ate the apple. Crawley let out a chuckle, “foolish beings! Have fun away from your precious God.” He said mockingly and migrated from the tree to the bushes once more.

Crawley had done his duty. And he knew the Devil was pleased with him.

He was getting along to be an acceptable demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fun chapter to write. I think this was one of my favorites.
> 
> I hope you liked it, too!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Alex


	7. Chapter 7: The Fall of Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale noticed the sudden change in the wind and covered his ears after hearing God’s booming voice from up above. The angel became afraid for the second time in his angelic life. Times were changing. 
> 
> He could tell.
> 
> We're back to Aziraphale, where he helps Adam and Eve after their own Fall. What will he do in order to help them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! New chapter! New chapter!
> 
> This one is short, but the next two are suuuuuper long!
> 
> Enjoy, my children.

Aziraphale noticed the sudden change in the wind and covered his ears after hearing God’s booming voice from up above. The angel became afraid for the second time in his angelic life. Times were changing. 

He could tell.

“What have you done…” He asked painfully, his heart dropping. He had such hope in humanity, “oh, you poor things…”

He made a dash towards Adam and Eve after God’s loud voice was gone, spotting them from under the Tree. Aziraphale looked at the humans. Eve was crying in Adam’s arms and Adam was comforting her, giving her assurance.

Aziraphale bit his lip, seeing that there was a strange bump on Eve’s stomach. There was something in there, he told himself, but what? After questioning it, Adam told Azira that it was what God called “a child”, something in which a man and a woman could create.

The principality nodded and looked down at his hand, holding something out towards the man. It was a flaming sword. The weapon had been bestowed upon him by the Lord, of course, to protect the creation in which God had made; to keep evil away from the Garden.

His heart plummeted to his stomach once more. He’d failed God, hadn’t he? He didn’t keep his promise to keep evil out of the Garden. How could he do this to Her?

Aziraphale, without thought or hesitation, held the sword out, saying, “here, flaming sword. You’re going to need it,” he then added, “don’t thank me. And don’t let the sun go down on you here.”

After a glare from Adam, the human took the sword from Aziraphale’s hand, thanked him quietly, and lead Eve out of the Garden, their hearts both heavy.

The angel looked after them with a frown and then looked at the open sky, thinking that God would begin to call Aziraphale out for his stupidity. But nothing came.

With a quiet sigh, Aziraphale spread his wings and flew up to the high walls which surrounded Eden to watch the man and woman depart from the safety of the Garden, and into the unknown.

After a brief moment of silence, a very different and deeper voice sounded from the left of him,

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's that.
> 
> Hope you liked it! What a chapter this was :3
> 
> Love y'all uwu
> 
> Alex


	8. Chapter 8: The Angel's Introduction to the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The principality jumped a bit in surprise and turned to the source of the snarky comment. His breath hitched. In front of him was a yellow-snake-eyed demon, with gorgeous, long red hair. Azira noticed the smile he gave when he locked eyes with him.
> 
> The angel and the demon are meeting for the first time. But something between them happens and Aziraphale notices something. But what could it be about Crawley that he knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA! Another one of my favorite chapters to write!
> 
> Yes, yes, it's the show's dialogue, but I made some great changes to it, so all of the credit goes to Amazon Prime and Neil Gaiman for the incredible, amazing script they wrote for the mini-series.
> 
> Enjoy!

The principality jumped a bit in surprise and turned to the source of the snarky comment. His breath hitched. In front of him was a yellow-snake-eyed demon, with gorgeous, long red hair. Azira noticed the smile he gave when he locked eyes with him.

No, it _couldn’t_ be him... could it?

There was no possible way. The eyes, the darker his hair looked, his crooked wings that seemed to have one higher than the other. The demon’s robe color was different from Raphael’s soft pink-tinted one.

He returned an uncomfortable smile to the demon, “Yes… yes, it did, rather- “

“A bit of an overreaction, if you ask me,” responded Crawley, looking beyond the Garden’s high wall, “I can’t see what’s so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil, anyway.”

“Well, it must be bad..." His voice faded off as he looked at the being beside him, trying to figure out his name.

“Crawley.” Said the demon with a nod and smile. Azira swallowed the fear in his throat, nodding back to him; an affirmed gesture, “Crawley- otherwise, you wouldn’t have tempted him into even eating the apple in the first place!”

The Fallen Angel chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes, “it was an assignment given to me. They didn't give me much of a choice, y'know. All they said was ‘get up there and make some trouble’.” He shrugged, not feeling much guilt inside.

“Well, obviously!” Aziraphale exclaimed and glanced at Crawley in annoyance, “you’re a… a demon. It’s what you’re supposed to do.”

Crawley buzzed his lips, “it’s not subtle of the Almighty. Think about it! A fruit tree in the middle of a garden with a bloody “Do not Touch” sign nailed into the bark of it. I mean-“ He ignored the agitated stare of the angel out of the corner of his eye, “why didn’t She think of putting it on top of a mountain, or something? What about the moon?” He asked, “it makes you think about what God really planned. Maybe this was meant to happen all along.”

“Demons and their foolish questions!” exclaimed Aziraphale as the fussy angel let out a huff, “it’s best not to speculate. It’s all part of Her Great Plan. It’s not for us to understand. We are angels and demons. We’re not to question what She has in store for Her Creation," he said.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, then Aziraphale added, “it’s ineffable."

Crawley’s eyes went big and he laughed loudly, “the Great Plan, ineffable?! I’ve never heard of something so… so… stupid in all my days!”

The angel sighed loudly, “exactly. It’s beyond our own understanding, I hope you know that. It’s incapable of being put into wor-“

“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” the Fallen Angel interrupted Aziraphale, even though he wasn’t really listening to what he had to say, “yeah, you did! Didn’t ya? It was flamin’ like anything. What happened to it?”

Aziraphale flushed, embarrassed, “I-“

“Lost it already, have you?” He snickered at the embarrassed angel. This was a good day already, and the stuttering angel was making it so much better.

“I gave it away…”

“You _wot?!_”__

_ _“I-I gave it away!” Azira shrieked, making the demon’s mouth agape in surprise. He was quite enjoying this, “there are vicious, man-eating animals out there. They could hurt them, a-and she was expecting a child already! I couldn’t let them just… just die out there, now could I?”_ _

_ _Crawley shrugged a bit, “I… suppose you’re right.”_ _

_ _“I really do hope that I didn’t do the wrong thing,” mumbled Aziraphale, his heart was heavy now and he really didn’t feel great about giving the sword to Adam and Eve._ _

_ _“But… you’re an _angel_,” responded Crawley, his hand accidentally brushing against the angel’s as he went to fix his flowing hair, “I don’t believe that you can even do something wrong."_ _

_ _Aziraphale looked at Crawley in surprise. The demon complimented him. Could demons even give complements out? “I… thank- oh, thank you. It’s really been bothering me lately. Thank you for the confirmation.”_ _

_ _“Y’know, it’s been bothering me too, this whole apple business. What if I did the right thing? A demon can get into a whole heap of trouble by doing the right thing.”_ _

_ _The angel glanced at Crawley suspiciously. He could be right, on that note. God did work in mysterious ways._ _

_ _Crawley then added, “it would be funny… if we both did the wrong thing, eh? If I did the good and you did the bad? Both our Lords would have our heads, in that case.” _ _

__

_ _The two laughed softly, uncomfortably, and Aziraphale responded with a scared, “n-no!”_ _

__

_ _Suddenly, a loud sound occurred from the sky. Aziraphale flinched backward, thinking that it would be God coming back to yell at him once more. But it wasn’t. It was some strange liquid falling from the clouds- water. He looked to the side to see Crawley uncomfortably shifting and biting his lip._ _

__

_ _He’s… he’s burning, thought Aziraphale, looking back up at the sky. He blinked the water from his eyes, confused as to why the liquid was affecting Crawley and not him. _ Holy Water _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _God was sending Holy Water from the sky to cleanse the earth of the sin that had just been committed._ _

__

_ __ _

__

_ _After a couple of seconds of looking at Crawley with pity, he lifted his wing among the demon to shelter him from the Holy Water, not wanting him to be hurt anymore. He watched the demon inch closer to his side, and he smiled. Aziraphale returned the smile with a bigger one, then peered back over the wall to watch Adam and Eve duck for cover._ _

__

_ __ _

__

_ _Aziraphale then glanced back at Crawley, blushing. He really did remind him of Raphael._ _

__

_ __ _

__

_ _The demon standing beside him was a comfort to the hurt he was being put through. Was this a sign from God, who knew? Maybe it was Raphael. Maybe God had brought him back for Azira…_ _

__

_ __ _

__

_ _Aziraphale kept that thought in his mind for thousands of years to come._ _

__

_ __ _

__

_ _Or did he?_ _

__

_ __ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the second to last chapter of the story! What a fun time it was to write this!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> Alex


	9. Chapter 9: The Confrontation of Crowley and Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you remember my Fall?” Crowley interrupted the angel after he took his glasses off. He looked into the bright blue eyes of Aziraphale, hoping that he would have answers to the stunning and surprising answer.
> 
> Azira blinked a bit, “I… your Fall?”
> 
> “Yes, Angel,” he breathed out quietly, “my Fall…”
> 
> “I… no, I don’t. Was I even there for your Fall, my dear?”
> 
> Crowley’s eyes welled with tears. He bit his lip nervously, sighed shallowly and nodded, “yes… you were there for my Fall..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!! The last chapter!!!
> 
> I won't say so much, but happy reading!

**6000 Years Later**

“Angel!”

The familiar, Scottish accent sounded from across the street. Aziraphale’s heart leaped excitedly in his chest. It was his Crowley! His darling Crowley.

He turned around before the door of the bookshop and smiled at him, “well, hello, my dear boy. How are you! Would you like to come in for some tea?”

Crowley blushed gently. His angel did indeed have a way to flatter him, but he shook his head politely, responding in a gentle tone, “no, Angel, I’m sorry. I’ve got to talk to you about something very important. I’ve been thinking about this for… for far too long, and I feel as though it’s time to talk to you about it.” His face had fallen and Aziraphale saw the fear in his eyes from behind his glasses.

“Dear, let’s go into my shop and get situated. You can tell me in there.”

After a blunt nod from the demon, they headed into the bookshop. Aziraphale drew the curtains and flipped the **OPEN!** sign to **SORRY, WE’RE CLOSED!** He led Crowley to a cozy little corner in the back of the shop with lounging chairs and a beautiful, Victorian-style sofa. He giggled at the demon as he watched him take a seat on the couch and flop onto his side.

Crowley wasn’t smiling, though. He wasn’t laughing, either.

Aziraphale immediately knew something was wrong by the way the demon looked and was acting.

“Dear-“

“Do you remember my Fall?” Crowley interrupted the angel after he took his glasses off. He looked into the bright blue eyes of Aziraphale, hoping that he would have answers to the stunning and surprising answer.

Azira blinked a bit, “I… your _Fall?_”

“Yes, Angel,” he breathed out quietly, “my Fall…”

“I… no, I don’t. Was I even there for your Fall, my dear?”

Crowley’s eyes welled with tears. He bit his lip nervously, sighed shallowly and nodded, “I...yeah… you were there for my Fall. You watched me fall, actually. You were screaming for me, and I was doing the same. It was terrifying, Angel, I’ve never experienced anything more… more terrifying in my life. And my work is in _Hell_, for crying out loud!”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley with a mixed expression. He was surprised, mortified and mad at himself all at the same time. Surprised, mortified and mad at himself because he completely forgot this event ever happened. He completely wiped it from his memory. Why would he do that? _Why?!_

But now… he remembered.

As the memories began to flow back into his mind, the principality let out a choked sob and the demon was struck with the sense of needing to protect the angel. Crowley leaped from his spot on the couch, immediately hurrying over to comfort Aziraphale. He quickly wrapped his arms around the crying angel being and squeezed him tightly, letting him cry into his chest. Crowley, too, was crying, but nothing erupted from his lips. Tears slid down his sunken cheeks as he rubbed Aziraphale’s back and whispered comforting words into his hair.

Then, after a few moments, Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, sniffling softly. Crowley looked at him with pity and hurt in his eyes, swiped away the angel’s tears, then placed a soft kiss on forehead.

Azira whispered, “I’m so sorry, my dear…”

“Angel, it’s-“

“_N-no_, Crowley...!” he choked out, “it’s _not_. I knew that something was up in the Garden. I _knew_ you were somebody different, not a wily ol' serpent! I knew you weren’t a completely Fallen Angel. I _knew_ that there was something there and I didn’t say _anything!_ I’m so sorry I threw that memory from my mind, but _now_ I remember it. I remember all the emotions I felt when you fell. I-I… I told myself that to jump in after you. I almost did… I almost did. I _should've_-!”

Aziraphale was weeping again, and Crowley was doing the same as well once more. He responded, “oh, Angel…”

“Y-you were the Archangel Raphael! Y-you created the stars and showed me everything you made. W-we played games in the clouds as young angels! W-we… you…”

“I showed you Alpha Centauri…” Crowley responded ever so quietly as he deadpanned.

The angel hiccupped softly, “you created Alpha Centauri for _me_. You told me that no other angelic being could change the name or claim that it was their creation. This was because you didn’t want anyone to take what belonged to me; to your aide… you didn’t want anyone to-“

"Take you from me... if something ever could pull us apart?"

“Y-yes…” he whispered. Crowley leaned his forehead against Aziraphale’s and placed his hand on the angel’s cheek, whispering, “Aziraphale… I love you. I've _always_ loved you! And I never lost that same love, even when I fell..." He took a shaky breath to collect himself, continuing, "when I finally saw you again in the Garden, I was heartbroken that you didn’t even remember who I was. I was determined to make you remember over the thousands of years we were here, but now… I wish I had told you sooner.”

Azira softly sniffled, learning into Crowley’s touch, “I love you so much, my dear…”

Crowley whispered back, “I love you to the moon and back, my dear, sweet Angel.” He locked their lips and the two felt warm, connected as one. Both the winged beings now felt content with their feelings, even though they were still both internally mad at themselves. They both chose not to express that to the other, for they were still extremely happy they’d confessed their stories and resolved their internal guilt.

The angel was the first to break the kiss since his face was completely flushed now. He looked at Crowley, gently wiping away a stray tear from his cheek. He softly giggled, “I think we both did the bad thing… will our sides hate us now?”

“Angel,” began Crowley as he shifted Aziraphale onto his lap, “we’re on our side now, remember?”

“Oh, yeah!” exclaimed the angel as the two laughed softly.

“Your memory is terrible, Aziraphale.”

“That’s not very nice! At least I can remember some things!”

“Oh?” Crowley raised his eyebrow as the stubborn angel nodded his head, “how old am I, then, if you’re so clever?”

Aziraphale bit his lip and hesitated, “six thousand…?”

“Six thousand and one, Angel,” he corrected with a smirk, “six thousand and one.”

“Now, hold on a moment!” Aziraphale exclaimed with a huff, “that’s just not fair, Crowley!”

But Crowley laughed loudly and hugged his angel tight to his chest, “what do you mean it’s not fair? It was a test, silly angel.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley and pouted. The demon chuckled again, “oh, Angel. I’m sorry.” He spoke, running his hand through Aziraphale’s curls.

“I forgive you, dear.”

“_Good_. I was thinking that you weren’t going to!” teased Crowley, which made Azira smile. The angel snuggled close to Crowley and closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh. Crowley leaned his head back on the chair and slowly shut his eyes. Eventually, they both fell asleep together. Their rest was well deserved after what happened in the last twenty minutes of their day.

The world suddenly seemed still. It was quiet and warm suddenly, and they were lost in the presence of each other. They were safe. They were happy.

They were going to be okay. Everything from there on out was going to be okay for the angel and the demon.

And God was going to make sure of that.

She knew that Crowley wasn’t Fallen, not really. She could see that clearly because of the way he cared for his aide (in Heaven, God had assigned Azira to be Raphael’s right-hand angel, and that’s how they fell in love). His partner. His love. She was smiling down at the two as they rested, blessing the two with happiness, shelter and days of love to come.

Aziraphale and Crowley were to live out their days without worry.

The angel and the demon were to be _together_.

_ **Forever.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. The epic conclusion to this fic.
> 
> You have no idea how much fun I had writing this. It was a true joy! I love Good Omens with all my heart, I really do.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. And should I write more GO fics in the future? Hmm...
> 
> That's all folks! Love y'all so, so much!
> 
> Alex
> 
> p.s. ily Isa, hope u suffered lol love u m8

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the short chapter. I promise that longer chapters are to come!
> 
> Have a marvelous day! :D


End file.
